Lambs and Lions
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Set after 8x3
1. Chapter 1

Night King was dead and it was a cause for celebration in Winterfell. There was song and dance and sense of relief in the air. Night King was dead! Those words were slipping from many people's mouths and those who didn't say them surly repeated them in their minds several times. Dragon Queen ordered short meeting in the war room that Stark library became and ones she asked to come went there. Sansa was invited for some reason too. She had no idea why since she was not someone with battle experience. She stood by the window not really interested in what queen had to say. Soon Missandei and Gray Worm joined along with John Snow and Brianne and Jamie. Sir Davos also came with Hound and Tormund that were not happy to be away from their roast and wine. Varys was the last to come along with Queen and Tyrion. Queen stood in the center and addressed them all.

''I know you would rather be there at the feast, but I need you sober.''

Tyrion was about to say something but she cut him off.

''In your case conscious Lord Hand.''

He didn't try to speak again so she continued.

''We won this war now it's time to focus on the next one…and get me on that throne.''

Tyrion and Jamie looked at one another. They both knew what that meant. Sansa sneaked a glance at the little man and she could see the pain on his face he was trying to hide. It looks like she was the only one who saw that. Sir Jamie was facing her with his back so she had no idea how his face looked, but she was sure he was also pained by that fact.

''My queen, if you let me… Are you sure now is the time to go after that?''

''Why? You think it's not?''

Tyrion was sure it's not…for so many reasons…

''My queen…we finished one of the bloodiest battles hours ago… We are not ready for the new war.''

''It has to be done soon.''

''Soon, maybe…But not this moment.''

''You are still defending your sister!''

''No, I am not…''

''Lord Tyrion, I don't like to be lied to!''

Some of the people around the table were sure that he wanted to protect his sister, but one person knew what his words were really about. Sansa knew him too well and she knew that he was more concerned about the men queen wanted to take to war. He was not worried about his sister. She had a lot of men protecting her. More than they could imagine having.

Queen made comments about him being weak and knowing how bad person his sister was and how many people she hurt…including him… Sansa saw the pain on his face being reminded of what his sister did to him and how much she hated him. He tried to stop the queen and tell her what was really on his mind but she didn't listen. He tried to put it nicely to her, but she didn't listen. At one point he just lost it.

''We don't have man for that war! We just finished one huge battle and we have more dead men than alive… We have many wounded and every chance to raise the number of the dead… Who will fight if you send them to war again just days after this battle?''

''We can win…We have two dragons.''

''Yes, and at the beginning you had three…''

She just gave him a look. She didn't need him to undermine her.

''I am not saying they are not huge asset…But can two dragons kill Golden company?''

''Maybe someone else will be willing to join the battle?''

''Is _maybe_ good enough for you to go into battle?''

''We don't have time to wait Lord Hand?''

''You want to lead these men into war with mercenaries…whose only job is to go to war… Please think about it.''

''Lord Hand, I made my decision… We march in three days.''

She was very determined to have that throne and she didn't see anything else.

''We will meet tomorrow to discuss the strategies.''

Queen was about to leave when Tyrion called for her. She turned and he started walking toward her and tripped a bit.

''I am sorry… The wine got the best of my balance…''

He took off his hand pin and gave it to the queen.

''I think you should have this back… You need a better hand… This one is too tired and sees the world and it's lost all the hope… Maybe you do have a good plan… But I can't be skeptical around you if you want to succeed.''

''You are making stupid and drunk decision…''

''I made some good decisions drunk… I just don't remember them now, but I know there must me something I did good being drunk.''

''If I take this pin back, there is no going back…''

''And that is the burden I have to live with Your Grace.''

She took the pin from him and gave it to the Worm. He was the hand she needed to make this work. He would not question her. They left the library and he was left alone. Finally silence. Now he had new problem, he had no job and no place to live. Voice from the back of the library got him out of his deep thoughts.

''You did some incredible things drunk…''

He turned to see Sansa emerging from the dark of the library.

''Lady Sansa.''

''Just Sansa…Tyrion…''

He looked at her and she gave him a small smile…

''You are not drunk at all..''

''No, my lady… I haven't touched my wine.''

''Why did you lie you were?''

He blushed a bit.

''If she knew I returned my pin sober, it would cause more trouble in the long run… Now she will be punishing me with looks and Worm parading with the pin around me. I wanted to leave her service for some time now. Even before we came here.''

Sansa had no idea his mind was already on it. She had a strange feeling that something happened to change his mind about the queen. Tyrion was not the man to easily abandon his post. Something huge happened for him to wish to end his post with the queen.

''Why?''

''I am tired Sansa… I am so tired.''

''Of what? Life?''

He smiled at her.

''Arguing with her… She became too power drunk and I am afraid she will make a mistake.''

''And you don't want to feel guilty when she does?''

''Yes, I don't want her to do it, but she will.''

They took a seat in front of the fire. Sansa looked at him.

''Tyrion, you can't save us all.''

''I couldn't save you.''

''You did… SO many times. You were only reason I was alive as long as I was there.''

''No, Sansa… You are the reason you survived… You are survivor…not just of what happened there but also what happened…after…to you.''

She grew serious…

''You know?''

''Just bits and pieces… What rumor mill offered.''

''I guess they were kind compared to what really happened.''

He took her hand and squeezed it. She looked at him a bit surprised.

''But you survived… You are still here Sansa Stark and you will keep being around because you have good heard on those shoulders.''

''And a long neck.''

He looked her for a moment and then he remembered what she was referencing.

''That was not my best moment.''

''I think it was one of your best moments Tyrion… That night made me respect you even more.''

''Why?''

''You could have had your way with me… You were in every right to do so… And yet… you were… You were crazy enough to put me over your family and demands your not so kind father made.''

'' Well, I was not going to force you. I saw the disgust and fear you felt and I was not going to be one more person on the list of those who did you wrong. I am many things and some rumors were actually true… but I am not a rapist Sansa…''

''I know… You really were best of them.''

''And who are they?''

''Men in my life… Joffrey, Bolton, Littlefinger.''

''You and Littlefinger?''

There was pang of jealousy in him and a hint of worry… _What did she have with that horrible men?_

''He wished…''

''Oh, I am sure that many men wished they had you Sansa.''

''Yes, many wanted to have me…But none wanted real me… Just the key to the North, or my body… Sometimes I wished I was ugly and unattractive… I think I would be happier…''

''I can't imagine you being anything else than who you really are.''

She got up and poured them some wine. She came back to the chairs and looked at him.

''If I didn't run away…and they didn't blame you for Joffrey's death… What do you think our lives would look like now?''

''Hmm… I don't know.''

''Yes, you do…Tell me Tyrion…''

''I always saw us living back at Casterly Rock… We would have good life and you would have schools opened for the children of the workers and sometimes you would teach there yourself. We would not visit Kings Landing often and I would take care of the estate and…''

''Drank your wine?''

''Only with my lady wife.''

She smiled at that.

''And children?''

''I saw us having four… Two boys and two girls… And they were happy… They were loved by their parents and they were appreciated for who they are. You were an excellent mother and I spoiled the girls rotten because they were my baby girls… I would have died of natural causes in my own bed surrounded by our children and you. And you would not be sad because you knew we had full and amazing life. Before my last breath I would tell you that you were the best companion a man could have and thanked you for all the things you did for me and our family and you would have given me one of your soft smiles and blushed…because no matter how many years have passed, you would still be very modest and that little girl I married and played cards with.''

''If we had children, we did more than just play cards…''

He smiled at her…

''Lady Sansa!''

"I am just pointing out that…''

''I know…''

There was moment of silence and she turned to him.

''Why do you think we would have been that happy?''

''Because we deserved…for all the fucked up things that happened to us… We deserved the happiness I saw us have.''

''I used to think it was possible, but I lost all the hope.''

''You are too young for that Sansa… You must.''

''Let's face it… No one wants me…''

''That can't be true…''

''They want North…not me.''

''Unfortunately , you are the North.''

''And I will be married off to someone just so I could keep it… A woman can't rule alone… That's why John is the warden… He has all the rights and I do all the work.''

''You don't wish to be married again?''

''Honestly, no…''

She looked at fire…

''But I must be…''

''Why?''

''Stark heir…''

''But your sister…''

''Arya? No, she would rather die than be married and rule the North…''

''Well, I saw her and the smith boy…''

Sansa smiled.

''She maybe…at some point might choose to marry him… But I doubt she would ever be Lady of Winterfell… It's too little sword fights and too much paperwork.''

''I am dying to hear about those few sword fights you had my lady…''

She laughed…

''It's a short story… I had none…''

''Well, you did get to use your knife in the battle.''

''I did, didn't I?''

''And I must admit, you were efficient.''

''Yes, I was.''

''With a proper training Lady Arya is in trouble.''

Sansa laughed loud…

''Well, you will never live to tell about it if she ever hears you call her Lady Arya.''

Arya heard Sansa and opened the door to see if her sister was well. She saw her and Tyrion sitting in front of the fire and laughing. She also heard her name too.

'' Allright… So, not calling her lady would prolong my existence?''

''Yes, if you ever have death wish… Just address her as lady Arya and you will be dead pretty soon…''

''I shall remember that… And what happens if I call her a lady wen I am drunk? Will she kill me then or my life would be forgiven?''

''I don't know…Depends of the mood she is in.''

''Well, if she keeps sneaking out to her…friend… She might even be in a a good mood that I could survive calling her lady even sober.''

''You think he is that good?''

''Lady Sansa, we are not talking about intimate life of your sister…''

''Since when are you such a conservative?''

''I am not a conservative… I am just smart enough to know not to mess with someone who knows million ways to kill me and for me not to enjoy it.''

That comment made Arya smile a little. She was growing to like little man.

'' You are her sister, you may get away with it… But I… She would kill me in a moment… Am I on her list too?''

''I don't think so… You never did anything to end up on it.''

''I don't know if I should be glad or should feel somehow… sad.''

''Why?''

''Am I not Lannister enough for her to want to kill me?''

''No, you just were only Lannister that was good to me so she cut you some slack…''

''Better slack than head.''

''I agree…''

Arya sneaked into the library and choose to listen in to their conversation. She was curious about their dynamic. Sansa was never so relaxed with any of them. She wanted to know why she was like that with him?

''You are not Hand anymore… What happens now?''

''Honestly… I have no idea… I have to figure out where to go and what to do?''

''What of your estate?''

''After my trail, I was stripped of it and my sister gave it to some relative. So, I am a homeless dwarf now… Not a Lannister lord, not a Hand…''

He looked at Sansa and smiled.

''I am no one… Maybe I should ask for instructions from your sister how to be it.''

''I don't think you are same no one.''

''Ah, the cruelty of life…And I finally believed I had something to bond over with your sister. You wound me Lady Sansa of Winterfell…''

''I am sorry Lord Tyrion of Thin Air…''

They both laughed. She grew serious and took his hand.

''You know that you will never be no one to me… You can stay here for as long as you like.''

''Thank you Sansa…''

She knelt beside him holding his hand. With her other hand she moved hair out of his eyes and smiled at him. Arya was shocked by her sister's action. She never saw Sansa so gentle to someone.

''You are not her hand… So, would you consider being my husband again?''

His and Arya's eyes went wide when she said it.

''Sansa….''

''No, listen to me…''

He just nodded and she kept talking.

''All those years ago… You saved me Tyrion… You gave me at least some safety and feeling that I am worth it and good. I was a scared child and you took care of me. And I will be forever in debt to you.''

He wanted to protest but she didn't let him.

''I can't promise I will respond as a woman right away… I need time before I let you share my bed as a lover. But the bond and friendship are already there… I know I must marry again…And I am sure that John and your queen are picking my husband as we speak… But I need you to save me again my lord… I don't want to be married to anyone but you.''

''Sansa, I stand by what I said when we first married. I will not share your bed until you want me to… And I am fine with you never wanting to…''

''No, I will share your bed Tyrion… Just give me time.''

''Are you sure Sansa?''

''Yes, I am …''

He kissed her hand again.

''Why me?''

''Because you respect me and would never do anything to hurt me… I thrust you Tyrion…and that matters more than you think.''

He smiled at her and kissed her hand.

''My lady Stark… I will be honored to be your husband again…and this time until the day I die.''

She choose to tease him reminding him of what he told her about his vision of their lives.

''Surrounded by our children and grandchildren?''

''Yes, my lady… But most importantly, in the arms of my wife.''

''Why do you think so highly of me?''

''Because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.''

''You think so highly of me Tyrion… I am just…''

He put his finger over her lips.

''Sansa Stark, you listen to me… You were never, never in your life _just_… you were always _everything_ in my eyes…''

''We should talk to John…''

''I guess we have to ask him now… I have to ask for your hand Lady Sansa.''

She got up from the floor and offered him her arm.

''Let's ask him now?''

''Now my lady? But they are all drunk…''

''I think now is the right time. He will hardly say no when he is drunk and still so happy about the battle.''

''Oh, you are a wicked one…''

They got out of the library and Arya got out of her hiding place. She was very surprised by the conversation she heard. She was not surprised that Lord Tyrion loved her sister. She was surprised that she wanted him. They got to the main hall and everyone was drinking and being happy. John was a bit drunk too. Queen was nowhere to be seen and that was the good sign to Sansa and Tyrion. They came to him and asked him to have a word.

''We can have a word! BUT no serious talk and sad talk.''

''Well, good thing is that we want to talk something happy.''

''And what is that?''

''Wedding…''

''Wedding?''

''Your sister and I wish to remarry.''

John looked at two of them in surprise.

''Sansa?''

''Yes?''

''You wish to marry Lord Tyrion? You wish to marry him AGAIN?''

''Yes, we are still married in the eyes of the seven… Now we wish to be married in the eyes of the Old gods… Can you marry us since you are the warden of the North and head of the family….''

''I've always seen you as the head Sansa.''

''I can't marry myself.''

''That sounds reasonable…''

They were glad he was somewhat sold on the idea…

''And when do you wish to do it?''

''Now!''

Tyrion was surprised by the rush, but didn't say anything…

''Let's go to the weirwood heart tree and to this now…''

''Let's go!''

She turned to Tyrion…

''Go there and give me a minute…''

''Is everything ok?''

''Yes, I just want to freshen up a bit.''

''As you wish… I will be there…''

She smiled at him and he went with John and the rest of the marry company. Some of the men outside heard that there is a wedding going to happen, so they also went to the tree… Tyrion found it a bit morbid that they will be married in blood of the man who have fallen there protecting Bran and bits of Night King, but he was not going to protest. She wanted it now, and he will not be the one to stand in a way of Sansa's wishes. Sansa got into her room and opened her chest with clothes. All she had now was black… But there was just one dress that was not and she feared to put it on again… Her first wedding dress and a cape that Tyrion gave her. She got them out of the chest and put on the dress. It was cold outside but she put on her furs over the dress and brought the cape and a small box with her. Arya was in front of her room waiting for her.

''Going somewhere?''

''Yes, I am getting married.''

She just smirked at Sansa…

''An ice lady has fallen.''

''What?''

''You like the dwarf.''

''How do you know I am marrying Tyrion?''

Arya just gave her a look.

''Any other man would be deeply insulted for you to even consider marrying him in Lannister colors and cape…''

''I guess you are right…''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, I am.''

''Good, let's get you married.''

''You will not try to talk me out of it?''

''You want me to try?''

''No.''

''Then I will not… I thrust you Sansa… and I believe that he really cares about you… The real you… ''

She looked at her sister a bit surprised.

''I've been watching you… Yes, many men notice you and want you… They have been waiting to make an offer to John… North looks very nice to them… But Tyrion wants you… He wants Sansa, not Lady of Winterfell or even Winterfell. He would marry you again even if you were both broke and had nothing but one another.''

''You think so?''

''I know so…''

Arya noticed her sister's uncovered arms and took her in to her room. She opened her bag of things and found something she wore under some of her clothes. It was white and had long sleeves. It went behind back, so her front was still looking the same and her arms were not going to be cold.

''Let's go…''

They got into the gardens and Sansa took off her furs. Tyrion stood in complete shock… She was in the same dress he married her in years ago… Then he saw her sister behind her with golden ribbons and cape her gave her when they were first married. She was older and her hair was different but at moments he felt she was that frightened girl he married all those years ago. She stood in front of him and got down on her knees so he could put the cape over her. She got up and put on her furs back over it. That was the way to honor the seven who saw them marry already once… Now it was time to marry in the eyes of the Old gods. Arya gave her ribbons and John tied them with them and said word and prayer for the wedding. After all the prayers and rituals, Tyrion and Sansa were married again. It was time to kiss the bride. He looked at her and she nodded getting on her knees again. It was just a gentle peck on the lips but to two of them it was huge. John suggested that they all go back to the castle to celebrate the nuptials and crowd returned to their wine and food, all but bride and groom. Tyrion and Sansa still stood in the garden under the tree.

''I had no idea you still had it.''

''I had it all…and I even have this.''

She the box up from her feet and opened it. He was surprised to see his mother's ring she was given as a wedding ring.

''Would you like to…?''

He nodded and took the ring from the box. He placed it back on her finger and kissed her hand.

''So, should we go back to the feast?''

''No, I think we should retire…''

He stopped in his tracks and just looked at her.

''Sansa.''

''I stand behind what I said… But first step could at least be trying to sleep in the same bed.''

''You want me to sleep beside you?''

''Yes, Tyrion… I find it depressing to go to bed alone… I can't be intimate with you yet…but we can share the bed… I want to talk to you… And I think it's the step into that direction that might take us to the intimacy.''

''As you wish…''

She smiled at him.

''We deserve a redo of the wedding night…''

''I am sober.''

''I am not that naïve and selfish…''

''Well, I guess that is a step into new direction.''

Tyrion went to his chamber to get his change and something to sleep in and Sansa went to her room to mentally prepare for someone sleeping beside her.

Tyrion came back few minutes later and found her sitting at the vanity brushing her hair. She was in her nightgown and robe. Her wild hair was cascading over her shoulders and she brushed out the remains of the battle and wedding out of it. Her wedding dress was back in the chest along with ribbons and cape. He put his change on the chair and stood by it in his nightshirt and robe.

''What is your side of the bed?''

''Well, I would prefer if you would sleep by the wall… That side would make me feel a bit trapped.''

He just nodded and got into the bed and to the side his new/ old wife picked for him.

''I am in…''

She blew all the candles but the one that was on her bedside. She got under the covers and turned to Tyrion.

''I have to apologize upfront.''

''Why?''

''I have nightmares… I might wake you up…''

''It's ok… I have them too.''

''We really are a pair.''

''I guess we are my lady.''

She blew the candle and made herself comfortable. Now, only light in the room came from the fireplace and they could see that both of them are awake and feeling a bit weird.

''Well, this is the upgrade from the previous wedding night… I am sober and actually in bed with my wife…''

Sansa laughed at that comment and then grew serious.

''Are you angry that we are not…?''

''No! God no!''

''Really?''

''Yes, really… I told you… I want you to take your time…I think that we need some time to get used to one another and we will be just fine. This is a beguiling…''

They spent few more minutes facing each other in silence and then they drifted to sleep. And after longest time, Sansa felt safe again.

Next morning queen went to the main hall and realized that many men didn't even retire to sleep, but have fallen asleep at the table. One of them was John. He was sleeping on the two chairs. She woke him up and he started complaining about being hungover and having a weird dream. Queen was not interested in dream stories. She wanted her war consult and John tried to explain to her that no one would be in shape today to say or do anything normal. She was not happy about it, but she understood that people needed to blow off the steam and also morn their fallen friends. She sent John to his room to freshen up and continued tour of the castle looking for someone she could speak to who doesn't reek of alcohol. She got out and watched the yard. Lady Sansa was already up with some of the men talking about damage on the castle and how it could be fixed. Arya and Gendry were with her and she was giving him instructions what he needed to make in order to fix the door and some other things in the castle. She was walking around with a list and agenda. Next thing she heard Lady Sansa do was organize bonds to burn the dead. She told some of the men to make few piles and where to place them to protect them from the wind, so the wind wouldn't put them off. After they left her Arya came to her and she whispered something to Sansa that made her blush a bit. Queen had no idea what were sisters talking about and she felt a bit jealous. She wanted to have someone like Arya Stark in her corner. She got in to the castle and kept looking for Tyrion. She couldn't find him anywhere and even none of the service saw him. Lady Sansa came back into the castle and went straight to her room. When she opened the door, she found her husband sitting by the fireplace covered with some fur reading a book.

''Here is my lady wife… I was surprised when I woke up alone.''

''I am sorry. I had so much to do for…''

''Sansa, I know… The castle needs repairs…there is so much to be fixed and done… And you are Lady of this place… You have to be part of it.''

She took off her furs and took a seat across from Tyrion.

''And how are you this morning?''

''Strangely happy.''

''Why?''

''I think retirement suits me.''

''Yes, it does.''

''I feel like I have no care in this world.''

''I understand…but it's not true… You still think of it.''

''I do…''

Sansa dreaded to say this and ask her questions.

''Tyrion, what will happen when the war ends?''

''Well, someone will be on that throne…''

''I am not asking that…''

He just looked at her. He knew.

''I don't know… I am trying not to think of that.''

''I am sorry.''

''Why? She was bad to you…''

''But she is your sister and you matter to me… And she was big part of my life too…''

''I will make it… I just hope that in the process of losing my sister I don't stay the only child left alive.''

Jamie… She knew what Tyrion was talking about.

''I think he will make it. He and Brienne…''

''I know! I saw it too…''

''Whatever happens, I am here…''

He took her hand and squeezed it.

''Thank you Sansa.''

They spent the rest of the day in their chambers chatting, reading their books. They had lunch together in their room and then Sansa took him to the library. To their surprise, it was not occupied. She got entire box of letters and books and she put it on the table.

''Tyrion, now you are my husband and Lord of this estate. It's time for you to get to know it better and get to know our situation before the war and assess with me what is the situation now.

''My Lady, let's see what the books are telling us…''

They spent few hours with the books and bills and Tyrion being the coin master in the King's Landing was helpful now. He found the way for Sansa to save the money and help people live better lives on the estate. He made notes to himself to learn about the nature around this place and learn wat grows here and what things they could grow to help provide food and all that is needed for a normal life. He suggested Sansa to give him few days before he gets out with the plan to her. She was fine with it and very grateful that he wanted to deal with this. They were interrupted by the queen and her entourage when they entered the library.

''Lord Tyrion, there you are… I spent entire day looking for you.''

''Ah, I am sorry your grace… I was in hiding enjoying my retirement.''

''So, you stand by not being my Hand anymore?''

''I am afraid I do… But I believe you picked your new Hand wisely and I have nothing o worry about.''

''You don't look retired… You are sitting with Lady Sansa and going through the affairs of Winterfell. It would be wiser for you to search where will you live my lord after we leave for Kings' Landing. ''

''Well, Lady Sansa was kind enough to offer me to stay and I accepted the offer.''

Missandei just looked at them. She noticed the shift between them since the crypts and now she wanted to know if Lady Sansa was the cause for her queen to be left by her Hand. Speaking of hands, she noticed the ring on Sansa's finger and she now had her answer. Lord Tyrion picked the Stark girl over his queen. Queen asked Sansa if she saw any of her war team and she responded that she has no idea where any of them are. She was going to point that treason to her queen. She noticed that the queen had no idea what happened behind her back.

''Lady Lannister, do you think that in your woods we could find these plants from the book?''

After hearing Lady Lannister being said, queen narrowed her eyes at the couple and she didn't looked happy.

''What is this all about?''

''We got married again last night.''

''I didn't' approve this marriage…It's not valid.''

''But John did…So it sort of does make it valid… In the eyes of the seven we've been married for almost five years… And now John married us in the eyes of the old Gods.''

Quenn just looked at him disappointed.

''At least now I know why you left the service.''

And with those words she lef, with Missandrey following her out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Queen was not happy about the news she got. She didn't like to be stabbed in the back. She didn't understand how could Tyrion do that to her. He was supposed to be loyal to her. He was supposed to pick her every time and now he picked Stark girl over her. She barged into John's chambers and he jumped out of bed.

''Are we under attack?''

''No, but I am…''

''What happened?''

''Your sister stole Tyrion from me…''

''I beg your pardon?''

''They are married…again…But you know that because you were the one who performed the ceremony.''

''I did?''

''Yes, apparently entire castle, but me was there.''

''I don't remember even seeing them… I must have drunk a lot…''

''Well, they are man and wife…''

''I had no idea she would have married him again… I believed that it was over when she left after king Joffrey's death…''

''Well it looks like we all were fooled…''

''How did it happen?''

''I have no idea… But something changed during the battle.''

''Everything changed… History changed…''

''I meant when it comes to them.''

''Oh…''

''Yes…''

''I had no idea she was even thinking about the marriage.''

''You know she had to be married to be Lady of Winterfell…''

''I know, but we never spoke of it…''

''Well, she took care of it. She picked the man herself… A man she can manipulate.''

''He is not stupid…''

''No, but he is a man and your sister is a beautiful woman.''

''Maybe, but I think they share some bond that is beyond her using him.''

''I think you are naïve.''

''I don't know what to think. I am surprised she took any husband, let alone Tyrion.''

''Well, she did and I lost a hand.''

With that she left Johns chambers and went back to hers. She went to the window and she saw Tyrion and Sansa in the yard talking to some people. It looked like he was accepted as her husband and that people forgot that he was a Lannister.

Two of them had a lot of people come to them and congratulate them on the wedding. Girls brought her flowers and Sansa was really touched by that. They continued outside of the gate where dead would be burned and they were finally alone.

''Am I wrong or most of those people who congratulated us was there last night and saw us get married actually.''

''I think that most of them don't remember most of the night.''

''I agree…and I find it sort of entertaining… Being sober could be fun.''

''I know!''

''But I am not ready to end my love affair with the wine.''

''And you tell that to your wife?''

''At least you were warned about my mistress…''

''I guess that is correct…''

''Sansa.''

''Yes, Tyrion…''

''Are you still good with us being remarried?''

''Yes, I am. And what about you?''

''I am…''

He kissed her hand and she smiled at him.

''I am glad.''

''So, when do you want it done?''

''I guess soon. When everyone wakes up.''

''We should do it as soon as possible. We must prevent disease and rotting.''

''We can't prevent it my lord… We can just do something about it before it becomes issue.''

''Let's go back and make sure to do this as soon as possible. After we are done here, we should retire to our chambers.''

She gave him a surprised look.

''I want to talk your books Sansa… And I think that if we do that we will have some privacy… ''

He could see her thinking about his words.

''No one wants to enter the chambers of the newlyweds.''

She blushed a bit.

''Let's go back my lord.''

As they got in they met with John. He went out to see what was happening and if some of the works started. He was surprised to see people already working on the repairs and everything running smooth.

''Sansa…Tyrion…''

''John….''

He looked at them a bit weird, like he was studding them. Sansa took off her gloves as they were getting in and John saw her ring. Tyrion walked after her and started talking about the crops that could be grown here and how she could try to write to some other houses to send her seeds for some other crops too. John was stunned how domesticated they looked after being married (again) for few hours and after not seeing one another for years. It looked as like they were never apart. He continued watching them during the lunch. Sansa was putting food on his plate and there was just the right amount of the things he loved there. She put some extra cranberry souse over his meat and he left some of his lemon cake for her…and it was all done without speaking a word to one another. There were just few glances and smiles exchanged, but not a single word. Queen was watching them too. She was watching how happy he looked and with how much adoration he watched his young wife. Lady Sansa was his pride and joy and he was so happy with the fact that she was his again. And this time he had a feeling she will be forever his. Queen watched how girls were coming to them and giving them flowers, wishing them happy life together and some of them wished them many children to lead their home. At that Sansa would blush like a child and Tyrion would just smile. Queen was sure he already knew how big family he wanted and what he and Sansa would do in next many years of marriage. Queen left her place and went to Missandei.

''What happened in the crypts?''

''We were attacked by the dead.''

''I meant, between two of them?''

''They talked and he said that they should have stayed married… She told him he was the best… and then she told them that their marriage wouldn't have worked out because of you My Grace.''

''Me?''

''Yes, Lady Sansa suggested that his divided loyalties would cost them their marriage.''

''So, he had to pick me or her?''

''Something like that…''

''She made them choose between wife and a queen.''

''So, he would prefer her as a wife than serving me?''

''I think so Your Grace.''

Sansa and Tyrion had no idea that that many eyes were on them. They simply enjoyed the meal they shared and waited for the sign to get out and start with the burning of the bodies. Dead were honored and Sansa's heart broke when she recognized Theon in one of the piles. She held on to her husband's hand and tried to control her tears. They stood for over an hour waiting for all of them to burn and wind to carry their remains all over. Tyrion looked at Sansa and gave her very sad smile.

''They are going home. Winds are taking them where they came from.''

They got back in and went to the library to get all they needed for their session. Sansa went behind to check some shelves in search for some letters and documents she wanted Tyrion to see. He sat at the table with some of the books they started to work on when the queen came in. She shut the door very loudly and Tyrion just looked at her.

''Your Grace?''

''So, you abandoned me for a wife? She made you pick?''

''Your Grace what are you talking about?''

''In the crypt she told you that your marriage would have failed if you stayed married because of me.''

''Your Grace? Why does it matter now? I am not your Hand anymore…''

''It matters because she used you against me.''

''Your Grace, I can assure you that.''

''No, listen to me you were given a choice…Queen or wife and you picked wife…WHY? I want to know what made you choose?''

''It was a logical choice…''

''What?''

''It was a logical and simple choice… I just never knew I had it.''

''You got the offer you couldn't refuse…. Did she promise you something you always wanted? Did you get the chance to bed your wife finally? Who knew that a woman with such a frigid exterior could be fire in bed to get Tyrion Lannister to betray his queen?''

Sansa was hiding in the back and she was sick to her stomach listening to queen speak of her that way. She had no idea how long she could hide and not defend herself.

''Your Grace…you don't need to fall to that level… But to answer you… My wife didn't promise anything or tried to trade bedding her for something. Lady Sansa is far from something like that. I will not talk about our intimacy, because it is disrespectful to you as our queen, me as your former hand and her husband and especially to my wife. I am a ladies' man… but I never disrespected women I was with… Even when they were prostitutes and some believed that it is fine to speak of them in some bad manner.''

''Then why did you leave…if you say she has nothing to do with your decision.''

We were sailing somewhere and an old men was on the ship with us… You remember…he was a begger…you took him in on the ship because you felt bad for him…''

She nodded and Tyrion continued.

''We got into talking and he told me that if he could turn back time…he would do things in the right time. And at first I was confused about what his comments were about. And then he started talking about his life and opening up. He was married young, they had children… He was in the trade, then he was at war…and in short, his wife died and he realized that he had no idea who she was, no idea who he was, ho the children were and what did he spent most of his life fighting for. He told me that in life of every men there is time for war and time for being in your home with people who mean to you… Time to be with your wife, time for children, time to be a good father… But in all, he kept talking about times in life when it's important that you do something.''

''What do you mean?''

''I am too old to go to war. I don't have illusions… I don't believe in concept of _better tomorrow or times coming_. I am also too old to think about how wars are great…You need a Hand who would stand by you when you want to go to war. I am someone who started to believe in peaceful solutions… ''

''You think we can win against your sister if we talk?''

''My sister is not an issue here…''

''What is then?''

''That it's my time to leave war to ones that still believe it is worth it and for me to find a wife and settle down… ''

''And out of all the women…Sansa Stark?''

''She is my wife…and I think we both deserve a chance…''

''She could have been married to someone more suitable… Winterfell needs heirs.''

''I don't think I appreciate you speaking of Lady Sansa like she is some sort of object. She is a person and for her very tender age she was treated as an object too many times… First, she was forced to marry me…against her will…then she was married to Ramsey Bolton who treated her very badly… Our marriage this time was her choice… She picked me for some reason I would never understand… But the point is she picked me.. I know I am far from handsome man she dreamed of and I am sure she deserves better than me… But the fact is that she wants me. She sees something in me that she needs and I am there for her. As I said, I am too old for wars and new round of court and intrigues… I am ready to retire and live qiet life with my lady wife.''

''I never imagined you settling for something like that…''

''I am not settling… I am just choosing to live finally.''

''And with her?''

''Yes, with her.''

''Why?''

''Because she is all I ever wanted in the wife.''

''She is beautiful, I'll give you that.''

''Not her beauty…But she is beautiful… I am talking about her personality… She is force of nature… My wife is survivor and a person who inspires me.''

''You are in love with the girl…?''

Tyrion smiled sadly…

''Unfortunately, she stopped being a girl long ago… Thanks to politics and disgusting people, she stopped being a girl…''

''You didn't answer me.''

Sansa stopped breathing for a moment. For some reason she wanted to know his feeling and she was afraid of them. Knowing he loved her would change a lot... It would mean that he really has expectations of her to share his bed for real. But she also wondered how it felt to be really loved by a man. Not being seen as a key to the North or object to torture.

''I've been in love with her for a long time… How could I not? Sansa Stark is the most powerful woman I've ever met.''

Queen made fun of him.

''Her? Powerful?''

''Yes, she is…''

''What makes her powerful?''

''She is survivor… And that is the power I grew to appreciate…''

And then he smiled.

'' And she plays mean chess…''


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the queen left the room, Sansa emerged from the back of the library. She just looked at Tyrion not knowing what to say. They both choose to ignore conversation that took place and the fact that Sansa heard what he said to Daenerys. Tyrion looked at her and noticed that her mind is not in the paperwork she wanted him to see so he suggested they do something else.

''My lady, what do you think about us playing a game of chess, we haven't done that in a long time.''

''I am always for a good game of chess. Especially when I am about to win.''

She smiled at him and he got up to go to the mall chess table in the corner. They spent few hours playing chess and there were few moments when Sansa was close to losing, but she didn't.

''I told you that I am good at this.''

''I know my lady… I've seen it firsthand.''

It was already time for dinner and they went to the hall for it. Instead of sitting with the queen, he moved his chair by his wife and that was the first moment they really acknowledged the shift in the behavior and patterns. Now other man was the hand, other man had frown on his face and Tyrion and Sansa simply enjoyed their time together. After dinner they went to their bedchamber and each took a seat in the char by the fire. She was reading her book, he was reading his and they enjoyed the silence and simplicity of the moment. He was watching her read and he smiled. She saw him smile and shifted a bit in her chair.

''What is it Tyrion? Why are you smiling?''

''How normal this is…''

''What?''

''Us sitting here with our books… Like our world was not about to end just almost a night ago…''

''Life has those moments… When you have to find the balance in the normal so you wouldn't be consumed by all the madness around you.''

''I guess you are right… They are all about to leave and we are staying here…''

''I am afraid for them.''

''Me too my lady, but it's beyond my control. Queen has made up her mind and many people will die.''

''Do you think they could win?''

''Only with so much luck Sansa. But I doubt it. My sister is not stupid. She knows what she is doing.''

''They will die.''

''Sadly they will…''

''And what will we do after that?''

''Play the game of survival again…''

Sansa's maid came to help her get ready for bed and Tyrion went behind the screen to get ready himself. They got into bed and got themselves comfortable and warm. There was a moment of silence between them and then Sansa turned to him.

''So, we will have to bend the knee to your sister?''

''Possibly…''

''How do you feel about it?''

''Scared, weird… a lot of things are on my mind.''

''And your brother?''

''Jamie will always love her…But maybe he has a chance with Lady Brianne to have something…''

''Normal?''

He smiled.

''I was going for less destructive as my choice of words.''

''Well, we will see what will happen…''

''We will see it in matted or days, or weeks.''

They blew the candles and made themselves comfortable. None of them could really sleep, but they pretended very well. In the morning Sansa's maid came to wake Sansa up. It was time for her to get ready. Tyrion got up with her and got ready. They were in the yard when they saw queen leave with the men and her entourage. Tyrion had no idea they were leaving and he felt a bit sad that he didn't get to say his goodbyes.

Davos and Varys wished him good luck and told him that they hope to see him soon.

''I hope never to see your faces.. I want to enjoy my life…not spend time with you.''

''I admit that your wife is better looking than us, but remember…. We had good times too.''

''Yes, Varys, we did.''

''My birds will tell me if you misbehave.''

''North is hungry…Our queen let them starve. People might eat them.''

Varys and Davos understood that Tyrion didn't speak only about the real food and people eating. All three of them were sure that the queen is on the path of being eaten alive by very unsatisfied people… or what is left of them in the end.

''Take care and please try to survive.''

''We will…''

He looked at Varys.

''Don't do anything stupid.''

''I never do things like that… That is more something you tend to do.''

They shared hugs and two other men got into their carriage and left the Winterfell… Now it was two of them finally.

Sansa was in the garden with her siblings and John. Arya just told her that she will be staying in Winterfell and asked if she and Gendry could live there. Sansa was happy to have her sister back…and whatever Bran was now.

''I am happy you are staying. But I would love to know what changed your mind?''

''I need some stability… I can't promise I would never leave… But I can tell you that I need something like this… Boring life we had before.''

''Your life was never boring…''

She smiled at Sansa.

''No, just my sister.''

Bran interrupted the banter.

''We are here because John has something to tell you.''

Sansa and Arya had doubts it had to do with the queen so they waited for him to finally admit they are involved.

''I am not a Stark… We don't have the same father.''

''What?''

''Ned was actually my uncle…''

He told the truth about his origin and both of them remained silent. His, until few moments ago, sisters heard different things. Arya heard that their dad lied to them and that he is not their brother. What Sansa heard is that John is heir to the throne.

''And what will you do with that information?''

''Nothing… When this is all over, she will be the queen and I will…''

Sansa nodded. She understood where this was going.

''Be nothing…''

''Sansa…''

She didn't even try to listen to him. She went back to the castle and to her room. Tyrion saw her coming back and by the angry face she was sporting he knew it was John related. Tyrion was standing with Lady Brienne and Sansa's advisors. One of them was surprised by the face Sansa was sporting.

''That lady is angry…''

Tyrion had to make a joke to better the mood.

''Yes, and fortunately I am not on the receiving end or the cause of it.''

''How to you know?''

''We parted in good spirits.''

''Go to her.''

''Well, excuse me. Looks like my duties of a husband are starting. I will be seeing you later.''

Tyrion got into bedroom and found Sansa pacing the room.

''What is going on?''

''John being an idiot…''

''That is an everyday event and it doesn't usually get you this upset.''

She just looked at him.

''What is it Sansa?''

''He is not our brother.''

''I know…''

''You know?''

''He told me.''

''He knew?''

''I guess…''

''He is Targaryen heir and doesn't want to do anything about it.''

That was not what Tyrion expected to hear. Sansa turned to him and saw him just sitting with confused face.

''How is that possible."

Sansa told him the story and he was in shock that events turned out like that. So, John and his aunt… He found some poetry in that, especially after his siblings and their connection.

''Sansa, who are you angry at? Your dad for being a liar? John for not wanting the throne? What is it?''

''All of the above.''

He just gave her a small smile.

''People can't always do what we want them to do.''

''He would be better on the throne than her.''

''Why do you say so?''

''Because he doesn't want it… He is not power hungry…''

Tyrion didn't like when she spoke like that.

''Sansa.''

''It's true. She is power hungry.''

Tyrion took a deep breath…

''Yes, I guess you are right.''

''I am always right husband. Her sick ambition, arrogance and behavior will cost her the throne and everything she worked for. People would always pick him compared to her. She underestimates your sister. And part of me can't wait for her to face Cersei. I think I wish that she loses the battle, just to realize who the smart one is. Your sister will crush them.''

He smiled.

''I just hope it's not the case.''

But he knew it's very real option.

''Let's go my lady… Jon is leaving with the men of the North… You have to see them off.''

''I know… My heart is breaking Tyrion.''

''I know… But it's your duty….''

They stood on the wall and watched Jon lead the man away… She was silent and then she spoke.

''Look at them… Walking after my brother…. Like lambs for slotter.''

Sansa looked at Tyrion whose face was as grim as hers.

''I guess that makes us lions my lady… Very aware lions.''

''And what do we do husband?''

''We roar when our time comes. Now we lay low and wait for the perfect kill.''

''And who do we kill?''

''Who we want… We are lions… Never forget that…''

He was right… They were lions, not just for being members Lannister family, but because they knew when their time was to act.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa and Tyrion were having lunch with Jamie and Brienne when a raven came two weeks after the queen left with Jon and the survivors. One of Sansa's maids came to get her.

''My lady… A raven came for you.''

She got up and went to see the message. Soon she came back to the dining room. By her face Tyrion was sure that the news is not good. Tyrion looked at his wife and waited for her to speak.

''It's from Jon… He is informing me that some of our men are dead.''

''How did it happen?''

''Lannister army. They intercepted Jon…''

Tyrion looked at his brother and then at Sansa.

''I know this is not what you wanted to hear. But Lannister army is one of the best armies Seven kingdom has.''

''You are right… It's not what I wanted to hear.''

''How many have you lost?''

''Most of them.''

Sansa looked sad.

''Jon said that very few survived.''

'' I am sorry Sansa.''

Jamie had to know.

''Does he say something else?''

''No, there is no information about anyone else, but the men of North.''

Just as Sansa said that, another girl came with raven for Tyrion. She gave his scroll and he opened it.

''This is from Varys.''

''Another dragon is lost. Now queen has only Dragon.''

Sansa looked at Tyrion waiting for some more news.

''It looks like our sister is filling the city with civilians… She really wants to play the game with the dragon queen.''

Jamie looked at Tyrion. They were worried. Sansa looked at the brothers knowing that they are hiding something.

''Speak!''

''My lady…''

''I hate secrets and lies.''

''We are pretty sure that she will use civilians as shield against the dragon queen.''

''And your queen Tyrion will have no problem in killing the innocent to get to Cersei.''

''I hope it can be settled some other way?''

''How my lord?''

''I have no idea Sansa… I just hope that Davos and Varis would advise her well.''

''I hope too. But we all know she is stubborn and doesn't listen.''

''She is… just so sure she will make it.''

''Does she really think it would be that easy? Cersei will not surrender.''

''My lady… I think she will try to survive.''

He looked at Jamie who didn't really agree with him.

''I am afraid that she will fight harder than ever now.''

Sansa and Brienne had no idea what they were talking about.

''Why? What is her reason? Why fight harder than ever?''

Jamie took a sip of the wine.

''She is with child.''

Sansa looked at Tyrion who nodded.

''Oh…''

Brienne was looking at three Lannisters at the table. It looked to her like they were sharing some secret she was not in on.

Tyrion and Jamie got up from the table and went to the library and Sansa remained with Brienne in the dining room. Sansa was very quiet and Brienne was not used to that. She noticed that her lady was thinking hard about something.

''What is it my lady? You seem deep in thought…''

''I just didn't expect the news.''

''I am surprised too… Who is the father?''

By the way Sansa looked at her, she knew… She knew too well who is the father of that baby was. She got up from the chair and tried to control her tears.

''May I be excused my lady?''

''Yes…''

She left to the room so she could cry in secret, so no one could see that Sir Brianne , one of the best warriors is crying like a girl because the man she loves, loves someone else.

Sansa was sitting in the bedroom and working on her needlework. Tyrion came in and took a seat across from her.

''I think Jamie will leave us soon…''

''You think or you know?''

''I am pretty sure.''

''Why do you say so?''

''He will want to be with her… Especially now that she is expecting.''

''So, it is his child?''

''Yes, I am afraid she can only carry his children…''

''I find it weird.''

''Many do, but two of them… I've never seen love like theirs.''

''You sound like you admire it?''

''I do…to some extent… I've never seen two people more right and wrong for one another… They loved each other for more than two decades Sansa…And they love one another with madness…''

''Their love is madness…''

Tyrion smiled.

''I honestly believe that true love is madnass my lady.''

''True love?''

''Well, yes… the one where you love no matter what…in spite of everything… I think that many are blessed in life with love that comes in time… The love that is built day by day… You share lives, obligations, share duties… And that love grows from friendship. You can live without one another, but you find it better when you are together and it's easy love… And there are loves that can make you or break you… Where you love the other person more than yourself. And that is the love they share. Brienne and Jamie could have that simple love…that love that is coming from friendship… But she will never have him like Cersei does.''

He looked at Sansa with a very significate look.

''Mark my words my lady… they will die in each other's arms.''

Sansa didn't say much. She continued working and Tyrion took his book. Their pleasant quiet was interrupted by one of her maidens coming into the room.

''I am sorry My lady… But I think you are needed.''

''What is going on?''

''Sir Jamie is leaving… I don't think that Lady Brienne is taking it well.''

Both Tyrion and Sansa got up and went to their chambers. Jamie was packing and Brienne was crying. She was trying to convince him not to leave, but he was determined to leave.

''You are safe here… If you go back… Dragon queen will kill you… And if she doesn't kill you… Cersei will…''

''She will not kill me.''

''Your sister is cruel woman Jamie.''

''She will not do anything to me…''

''How can you be so sure?''

''I know her.''

''Do you?''

''We are part of each other… If she kills me, she dies too… We came to this world together… We did everything together… And we will leave it together.''

Both Tyrion and Sansa looked at Brienne with sadness in their eyes. They felt bad for her. Tyrion looked at Jamie and took his hand.

''Under the Red keep… You will find a small boat… And in the rocks you will find some gold.''

All three of them looked at him in surprise.

''And how do you know this?''

''I had it ready for me and Sansa to escape after the wedding. Unfortunately it didn't happen.''

Sansa had no idea he was preparing their escape.

''I needed to save her from Joffrey. He was torturing her and I wished him dead so many times. Instead of getting rid of his life, I wanted to leave with my wife and start over somewhere… Even set her free if she wanted to leave me.''

Sansa was really touched by this. He loved her even then.

''So, big brother… Use it and take her away… Be safe and start over somewhere else…far from the seven kingdoms and all this mess.''

He got down on his knees and hugged Tyrion.

''We didn't deserve you.''

''You are my brother and sister… I want you to live.''

''Thank you Tyrion… I will never forget this.''

He got up and kissed Sansa's hand where his mother's ring was.

''Take care of my brother… He is a good man and he really cares about you.''

''I will… Good luck to you Lord brother.''

''Thank you.''

He turned to Brienne, but she just walked out and shut the door.

''She will get over it…''

''I hope she will… She better forget about me… I am lost…and damaged goods…''

''No, you are not lord brother… You choose to see yourself as one.''

''Why are you so nice to me lady Sansa? I am leaving to try to save your enemy…''

''I had to learn to forgive her and you for the things in the past… That was the only way for me to accept Tyrion as husband.''

''Forgive?''

''Yes, but never forget.''

Sansa left the room for brothers to say their last goodbyes and went back to her duties. She knew next few days would be hand for Tyrion so she had to make sure to be there for him and to get her chores done before he really needs her to be there for him. She had a feeling that Jamie and Cersei will not live much longer and that the news of their death will hurt Tyrion very much.


	5. Chapter 5

Since Jamie left, nothing was the same in Winterfell. Sir Brianne was every with her lady Sansa, but she was a shell of a woman she once was. She was still focused on her lady and her safety, but when she was alone, she could just sit and stare at one spot on the wall. She missed Jamie and still couldn't believe he would leave to go to Cersei. She understood Tyrion wanting to save them, she understood that there is connection between the twins, but she couldn't get over the fact that they were very happy during their time in Winterfell. Sansa noticed that Tyrion was suffering too. He was working hard and burying himself in the books of Winterfell just not to think of his siblings. All three of them were waiting for ravens to hear at least something about what happened in the King's Landing and who won the war. Sansa was so nervous that she would settle for any news. Just to end this tense feeling of not knowing anything. Tyrion was very restless during the nights. Sansa would feel him flipping in the bed and she had no idea how to calm him. She felt so powerless and she hated that feeling.

Sansa was sitting in the library with Tyrion and playing chess when one of the maids came with a scroll.

''A raven came for you my lady…''

She gave Sansa the scroll and left the room.

''Finally some news.''

She could see her husband was impatient too. She opened the scroll and started reading it.

''It's from Arya… Queen burned down the King's landing…. Hound is dead… He finally killed his brother and died with him… A lot of innocent people died… Dragon queen burned them alive… ''

Tyrion was waiting to hear about his siblings. He was about to ask Sansa if there is any news about them but she continued reading.

''I know your lord husband might be interested in knowing this. Queen Cersei and Sir Jamie are dead. They died when they tried to escape. Parts of Red Keep fell on them. Grey Worm killed Lannister men who survived and Jon is finally seeing the light and how mad is the queen. She is coming back home… She and Gendry are on the way to the North…''

She lifted her eyes from the scroll to see Tyrion sitting in silence with his eyes wet.

''Tyrion…''

''They didn't make it. They died…''

''I am so sorry…''

He got up from the chair and wiped his eyes.

''I… I have to go… I will go to our chambers…. I need a moment…''

''If you need something, just let me know.''

''I will my lady.''

Tyrion left and she stayed sitting alone in the library. Her mind was all over the place. She opened the scroll again and started reading from the beginning. Her heart was breaking over the fact that King's landing was burned and that a lot of civilians died… She knew that the queen was mad, and now the rest saw how right she was. She wished for Jon to stand in front of her so she could hear him say to her that she was right. She got up from the chair and went to their bedroom and entered. She found Tyrion on the bed. He was on his side and his back was at the door. She sat on the bed and got behind him. For some reason she needed to hold him. She needed him to know she was there for him. She put her hands around him and just stayed there.

''I can't believe they are dead.''

''I know… It will take some time for you to accept it and work through the pain and shock.''

''I guess...''

''I remember how much you helped me when my family was killed. Without you I could have never survived the red wedding aftermath.''

''Thar was a very bloody affair.''

That got a small laugh out of Sansa.

''Tyrion… That was very inappropriate joke.''

''I know… I am sorry… I deal with things in a very unusual way. I make very dark jokes.''

''If it helps…''

He turned and faced Sansa. Their faces were very close now and Sansa found it very strange. Before any of them could make a move and attempt the kiss, someone was knocking at their door. Sansa got out of the bed and went to open the door. Her maid was coming to tell her that the lunch was ready.

''We will be there in a minute…Set the table.''

Tyrion tried to get out of eating, but Sansa was very determined not to let him starve. They got to the dining room and found Brianne sitting at the table. They remembered that she didn't know.

''Lady Sansa, lord Tyrion…''

He gave her a sad smile and she looked at him scared of what he might say.

''Please don't say it…''

''I am sorry…''

''How? When?''

''We got the raven… Queen Daenerys burned the King's landing… and when Red keep was falling apart, parts of it killed them.''

''They died together?''

''Yes, they did.''

''I am glad that he got what he wanted.''

Tyrion looked at her surprised.

''You are?''

''Well, he wanted to die with her… He got what he wanted.''

Tyrion took some wine and turned to Brienne.

''If it means something… I am sorry he didn't settle with you.''

Brienne looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

''No, I would never want that.''

''I am sorry. I was under impression that you loved him.''

''I did…I do… But I would never want anyone to settle with me. I wanted him to love me, but he loved her. He always loved her...''

''I hoped he would stay with you.''

'' I wished he would, but I would never wanted him to settle for me.''

Sansa was surprised by what Sir Brianne said.

''I would rather be alone than settle. I think I deserve more than just to be someone he settled on.''

Both Sansa and Tyrion were silent. Both of them wondered if they were settling on being together. He excused himself from the table and went to the bedroom. Sansa had some more wine and looked at Brienne.

''Do you think we are settling?''

''I beg your pardon my lady?''

''Do you think Tyrion and I are settling?''

''I think two of you love one another very much… Maybe it's not some epic love you know from the poems or books you loved… But it's love… Every day love… simple love that grows from time together… I am sure you will have good life together.''

''I don't know how I feel. ''

''Maybe you should think about your feelings and try to figure it out. You have a good man in your life Lady Sansa.''

She smiled.

''He is amazing…I know.''

''Than, enjoy his company and attention.''

Sansa was scared of being intimate with her husband. She feared being touched and she had no idea how to react.

''My lady, I just know that he will need you a lot.''

''I am by his side for everything he needs.''

''That is the only thing that matters… Go to him…''

Sansa got up from the chair wand went to the bedroom. She entered the room and found Tyrion sitting by the fire. She got to him and got down to her knees beside him. She moved some hair from his face and took his hand. She didn't say much, she just kissed his cheek and then his lips. It was a very shy kiss and he didn't do anything to make it more intense. He took her hand and kissed it.

''Thank you my lady for being here.''

''There is no other place I'd rather be. I am your wife, your partner, your friend.''

He went for another kiss and he let her choose if she wanted to kiss him back or not accept the kiss. She met him halfway and it was a bit more intense than before, but still pretty innocent and nice. She broke the kiss and smiled at him.

''I want you to tell me what do you need from me?''

''I need you to keep me sane… Don't let me drink myself blind…''

''I will give my best to do it.''

She hugged him and held him tight. Suddenly he moved from her and looked at her a bit lost.

''What would I do with their bodies? Can you ask Jon for their bodies?''

''I am not sure he can do much about it. We don't know if they…''

Tyrion understood what she wanted to say.

''I am sure that they are buried already… Maybe Arya would bring you something to remember them by.''

''I doubt my lady… I doubt she had time to take anything. If they were really in the ruins… there is not much left of them.''

''We can pray to the gods for them.''

''I guess we can… You are right my lady… But I would need you. I haven't asked gods for anything for years… I forgot how to…''

''I will go with you …''

''Thank you.''

He kissed her hand and gave her weak smile.

''My lady, would you mind if I retire early today… I just wish to sleep.''

''If you need to go to bed, do it… Rest and gather strength you need.''

''Thank you my lady.''

Tyrion got ready for bed and got under furs. Sansa called her maid and asked for some wine, cheese and bread.

''My husband and I will stay in our chambers. Don't come here unless it's really urgent.''

Girl nodded and left to get for her mistress all that she asked. Sansa removed her dress and put on her robe. She let her hair down and got on the bed. She cuddled up to her husband and just held him. She fell asleep soon after they got comfortable and she didn't even hear her maids coming and bringing the food she asked for. She woke up later and it was already dark outside. She got out of the bed and got something to eat. Tyrion was sleeping and she didn't want to wake him up. She ate something and went back to bed. She felt in the middle of the night Tyrion turn to her side and put his arm around her. She was surprised she didn't feel uncomfortable about it. She even liked it. She smiled and remembered her talk with Sir Brianne. In the arms of her husband she felt a lot of things. She felt happy, safe and like the world is hers.


	6. Chapter 6

In next few days Sansa and Tyrion were helping in reconstructing the castle and helping people get their lives back to normal. Tyrion was drowning in work just to stop thinking about his siblings being dead. He was still mourning the loss and Sansa noticed how bad he was feeling. Sansa tried to be there for him, but sometimes he would shut everyone out. He needed his space and Sansa gave it to him. Sir Brienne was also not handling Jamie's death that well. She did her job well, but there was sadness in her eyes. Sansa was sad for two of them, but in a way she was glad that the queen was dead. She had more important things on her mind. She wrote to Jon to ask him when would the men be returning home. Sansa wished for those people to come home and for North to cut the ties to the mad queen and things she would be doing in the name of seven kingdoms. Jon answered her that queen needs men for her next liberation action. Sansa was not very happy about it. She shower Tyrion the letter and he just shrugged his shoulders.

''I never expected her to let them come home after the war.''

Sansa looked at him a bit surprised.

''What do you mean?''

''Well, she can't let them come home to you… She can't give you men power. She must disable you to fight… Without them, North is vulnerable. Women and children will not go to war. They might help keep Winterfell going but they can't go to war.''

Sansa was angry. She went to her study and wrote letter to Jon telling him that he promised that men could come back after the battle at King's Landing. She sent raven to him and continued reading other letters she got. She had lunch in the library and after it she continued working. Tyrion didn't come to join her and she was fine with it. She believed he needed space and needed to find some pace he needed to recover from his loss. She saw him in the evening when she came to their bedchamber. He was sitting by the fire and just watching it. She looked at the pitcher of wine and she was surprised to see it full. How he looked she was pretty sure he was drinking.

''Did you eat something?''

''Yes, I had some cheese and bread.''

She got on her knees beside him and kissed him.

''I missed you today.''

''I am sorry… I was not feeling able to work… My mind is not in its full capacity. I didn't want to sit there and be useless.''

''You can never be useless… You know that I always want to hear what you have to say.''

''Thank you Sansa.''

''Do you want to go to bed?''

''We could.''

They got ready and got into bed. Sansa cuddled up to him and he played with her hair. They were silent and enjoying the closeness. Sansa was getting more comfortable with being held and kissing Tyrion. He gave her complete control over how far their kissing and touching would go. He told her that she needs to be comfortable and that if she wanted more, she would be the one that had to initiate it.

''I hate her!''

''I know.''

''She is keeping my men hostages. She is doing it to show me that she is the one in power.''

''She loves power games. That feeds her ego.''

''Our men did nothing to deserve this.''

''I know… She is doing this to you Sansa. She wants to bend you.''

''I will not let her.''

''I am sure it will be some crazy battle of two strong women…''

''I don't want any battle.''

''That's not really true…''

''Maybe…. I don't know… I just know she makes my skin crawl.''

He started laughing and Sansa just looked at him.

''What's so funny?''

''Two of you… The level of dislike that exists is fascinated. She can't stand you either….''

''I don't care about her.''

''You do Sansa… You care because she has your men and your brother.''

Sansa didn't respond.

''Do you know what is the real reason that I gave her back the pin?''

''Your Hand of the queen pin?''

''Yes, that pin.''

''What is the reason Tyron.''

''You.''

''Me?''

''Yes, you… You looked at me at one moment with so much despize that I couldn't believe. I could never imagine you looking at me that way… You looked at me like you used to look and Joffrey or my sister… It broke my heart. I had to pick between being a Hand of the queen and seeing you look at me like that or trying to fix us…no matter how broken we were.''

''Do you still think we are broken?''

''I think we are in a good place now Sansa… We both work on this relationship and we both know how far we want to reach.''

''Where you want to go with this?''

''I want to follow you and be your support.''

''I want the North.''

''I know… I've known it for some time.''

''And you said nothing.''

''It was not my place. It's between you, the queen and Jon.''

''Jon is a coward. He is scared of her.''

''He loves her… It's normal to fear the woman you love.''

''Especially when she is mad Tyrion!"

''I don't think he sees her as mad.''

''He is blinded by her… He is thinking with his…''

Tyrion waited to see if she would finish that comment, but his wife remained very proper.

''She is pretty…''

''What is it with you men and pretty women? You lose your mind and ability to think when you see a beautiful woman.''

''Every answer I have is very inappropriate.''

''I have no doubt my lord.''

''BUT in our defense… You ladies can really be distracting.''

''I have no doubt about that my lord husband.''

''People are taken by her.''

''Were you?''

''Was I what?''

''Taken by her…''

Tyrion knew he will get in trouble no matter how he answers. Sansa will know if he was not being honest.

''At one point… When we first met.''

''What changed?''

''A lot of things… First of them was your brother and the fact that they became lovers.''

''And the rest?''

''You.''

''Me?''

''Yes, you Sansa Stark…''

''What did I do?''

''You pulled me back in… Just as I was ready to move on from how I felt for you, you pulled me back.''

''How?''

''I saw you after many years and it all came back… I realized that we made sense in a weird way. I realized that if we get a chance to be together again, that I will take that chance and spend the rest of my life making up for all the wrongs I did by you.''

''You didn't.''

''I always felt like I failed you…''

''You never did.''

''Maybe I didn't, but it still feels like I did.''

''We had things we had to live in order to become who we are today… I don't know what would have happened to us if we stayed in King's Landing and lived life we were supposed to… I would have never learned to apriciate you Tyrion without what happened to me in my marriage to Bolton.''

They both felt sick to the mention of him.

''I wanted to kill him Sansa… I wanted to strangle him with my bare hands when I heard what he did to you.''

''I wanted it too, but I got him in the end.''

''I was glad he was dead and he wouldn't hurt you anymore.''

''It took some time for him to leave my mind… I still have flashbacks to him and all the violence…. But I made a choice to live and don't let him be the one to dictate my life.''

''Sansa Stark, no one can dictate your life… You are the strongest woman I know…and I admire you in every possible way.''

Sansa kissed him and they continued kissing and Sansa pulled stings on his nightshirt.

''Sansa….''

''I am sure…''

''I don't want you to force yourself.''

She put her hand on his cheek.

''I am not… I really want to.''

He kissed her hand and held it.

''You have to promise me…''

''If something is uncomfortable to me, I will tell you.''

He nodded and let her pull his night shirt. She knelt on the bed and took off her nightgown and threw it on the floor. She kissed him and pushed him down on the bed. Tyrion let Sansa take control of what would happen in their marriage bed and he followed her instructions every step of the way. Tyrion was not angry when Sansa told him to stop. Yes, he wanted her… He really wanted her, but he knew that event getting this far was huge thing for her. He saw her naked… He saw her scars, her body was exposed and she feared he wouldn't want her now because of how damaged she is. Tyrion saw all the insecurities on her face and he had to act fast.

''Sansa, can I ask something of you?''

''Yes, Tyrion.''

''Can I hold you?''

She moved to get their night shirt and gown but he stopped her.

''No, I meant … Can I hold you like this.''

She blushed and nodded. Tyrion got comfortable on the bed and Sansa cuddled up to him. That night she fell asleep naked, on her husband's chest. Tyrion stroked her hair for a long time before falling asleep himself. They were aware that they have long way to go before things really happen, but they also didn't disregard that this was a huge thing for her. She let him see her… Touch her and now they were in each other's arms…naked. Sansa felt proud she got over one of her fears. Tyrion saw her and now knew how she looks under her dresses. And to her surprise, he didn't think that those scars made her less perfect. To him she WAS pure perfection.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyrion and Sansa woke up in each other's arms and it felt good. Sansa was a bit embarrassed when she realized she was naked under her furs and Tyrion was very…excited to be naked next to his wife. He was a bit embarrassed about how his body reacted to that fact, but Sansa found it sort of…interesting.

''My lady… I have to leave the bed.''

''Why?''

''Because, this is a bit embarrassing.''

''I think some would find it very flattering.''

''Some might? But do you?''

She blushed.

''I think that I find it very flattering and welcomed.''

''My lady?''

Before they could continue the conversation or do anything more, Sansa's maid came into the room. She was a bit surprised and embarrassed when she realized her lady and husband were naked in bed and awake. They all saw each other and it was not clear who was more embarrassed. She placed the food on the small table and excused herself. Sansa just fell back on her pillow and started laughing. Tyrion looked at her a bit confused.

''It will be the main gossip in the kitchen…''

''What will?''

''Us! This!''

''Sansa…We are married…It was bound to happen at some point. It was a bit irresponsible from us not to get dressed again, but…''

''You think it's normal?''

''I am not sure that I am the person to talk about when it comes to proper and normal in the households. I am not like you… You are way too proper my love…and I am…bad at being like that.''

Sansa got her nightgown and put it on. She put on her robe too and got out of bed. Tyrion took a moment more in bed and then got up to join his lady wife for the meal.

''So my love, what is on the list for today?''

Sansa just looked at him and smiled.

''I think we deserved a slow day or maybe even day off…''

''I love how that sounds, but I am pretty sure you don't know what a day off is my lady.''

''I admit I've been working hard…and nonstop…but I could try and be lazy.''

He looked at the table and smiled.

''And I have enough grapes to eat and just sit and watch you go crazy because you are not doing anything.''

She threw a bread crumb at him and he faked a gasp.

''Lady Sansa! What was that?''

''You asked for it!''

''Did I?''

''Yes, you did…''

He threw bread back at her and a moment later it turned into serious food fight. They were chasing one another around the room and Sansa was laughing out loud. Tyrion heard her laugh just few times in his life and he loved that sound. His wife was getting more and more beautiful and special in his eyes and he was falling for her even more. Every day he was finding something new about her that he would fall for. Food fight ended with Sansa pushing him on the bed, got on top of him and tickling him. They were both laughing and Tyrion was not really trying to get her to stop or move her from his body. He just let her do what she wanted.

''Do you surrender my lord?''

''My lady, I signed my capitulation years ago when it comes to you.''

Sansa grew serious and she bent to give him a kiss. It was a very gentle kiss at a very beginning but it soon turned into much heated kiss and make out session. Sansa took off her robe and threw it on the floor.

''My lady?''

She put her finger over his mouth and spoke to him.

''I want to try…''

''Sansa…someone might…''

She got up from the bed and bolted the door. She threw away her nightgown to the floor and stood naked in front of him. She wanted him to see her in the day light… What he saw in the candle lights was not true… That light hid some of the fainter scars and he could only see some of the scars she had on her body.

''This is me…all the cuts, scars…this is real me… damaged person… disgusting person…this is what is left after my marriage to Bolton.''

Tyrion took her hand and kissed it. He pulled her closer and kissed scars on her arms, on her stomach, her thighs. She expected him to give her something to put on because he can't watch her like that. But he did the complete opposite that got her to appreciate him and love him even more. He was so gentle and she felt loved and worshiped. He pulled her to his lap and she was straddling him now. He was kissing her chest and all the places that had small scars he could reach. Her eyes were closed and very wet. She could feel her face was wet too but she didn't dare to open her eyes. Tyrion saw all the pain and everything she held inside on her face. He had to make sure that she knows that it's all in the past.

''Look at me Sansa…. You are not broken, you are not damaged….you are survivor… You made it… All these scars…they are your battle scars… You are like knight coming home from a war. You have traces ov every battle on your skin and you should be proud of every single of them… You made it my love! You are here and I promise to you that I will spend the rest of my days loving you and cherishing every moment spent by your side.''

She kissed him with passion and started undressing him.

''I want you.''

''I am here…''

Sansa was scared of being close to him. She was scared of letting him in, not just into her body, but deep into her heart. She feared loving him because she didn't want to be hurt. She lost too many people she loved and now she was scared of that feeling.

Tyrion was frightened of making love to her. It has been very long time since he was with a woman. He didn't ''forget'' how to make love to one, but he had no idea how to make love to a woman who suffered what Sansa suffered. He didn't want to hurt her. He wanted her to feel good and to enjoy their time together but he had no idea what to do. He wanted to give her the world, but had no idea how.

Sansa broke the kiss and just looked at him. She was surprised to see fear in his eyes too. Now they were scared together. She took his hand and kissed it.

''Tyrion… Breathe… We will be ok…''

''Sansa…''

She put her finger on his lips.

''Look at me.''

He finally looked at her and she put her hands on his face.

''I love you. I trust you….I know you will not hurt me… I know you are not him… I want you… I see you in our bed… Don't worry…. Even if it hurts or doesn't feel amazing first time we do it, I am not giving up on us and our attempt to be happy in our marriage bed. I promise I will not disappear on you or hide from you.''

He just nodded… They kissed and he turned them so he was on top of her. He was kissing her all over her body and they both relaxed and felt braver as the time passed. Sansa was surprised how gentle and passionate lover he was and how he took care of her. He did everything to make her feel good and make her feel like she has all the control. He told her how much he loved her and how amazing she was. He told her that she is his hero and that she is perfectly imperfect. Sansa had huge smile on her face and her heart was racing because of everything that was taking place in their room. After they were done making love, she was napping on his chest and he played with her hair. He loved the feeling of her hair under his fingers. He loved how her skin felt under his fingers and he loved everything about his wife. He believed Sansa was the best thing that has ever happened to him. Holding Sansa he fell asleep too. They were woken up by someone knocking at the door. Sansa got up and put on her nightgown and robe and opened the door. It was one of her maids. She brought a letter for her and Tyrion.

''Raven just arrived for you my lady.''

''Thank you.''

She closed the door and opened the scroll. It was from the queen. She and Tyrion were invited in a month to come to Daenerys' coronation. She didn't want to go. She really didn't want to go back there. Tyrion saw that she looked upset and he got scared.

''What is it Sansa? Is everything well? Is it about your family?''

''No, it's from the queen… She is having her coronation in a month.''

She sat on the bed and gave the scroll to Tyrion. He was reading it carefully and then he folded it back.

''So? What do we do?''

''About what?''

''Do we go there?''

'' I am not sure if I want to go?''

''I don't think it's about what we want… It's more about what we have to do.''

''I hate her…''

''She hates you too..''

Sansa smiled at Tyrion.

''I don't know why you find such a pleasure in the fact we can't stand to be in the same room?''

''Because I know who I married.''

''I am not sure I understand what you are saying.''

''Lock the door my lady…''

She did what he told her and came back to bed. He undid her robe and took her hand.

''When they were leaving, what did I tell you?''

''A lot of things…''

He nodded and smiled.

''Yes, that is correct… I told you a lot of things…But the point is that I told you that she is too hasty and power hungry… She doesn't think too far… She makes very short term plans and she acts on them right away… She doesn't that much time to reflect and think ahead. Sometimes it's a good thing, but not in this case.''

''And me?''

He traced her skin from her feet to her tights moving her nightgown along….

''You my love… You are a different story… You think far ahead… You are my lioness hunting… Your prey is North…and you are still sitting in the high grass waiting for the perfect moment to go for the jugular and end your enemy…''

Sansa smirked at him…

''North is not my favorite prey my lord.''

''And what is my lady?''

She smirked and pushed him to his pillows.

''My lord husband…''

'' Oh, small and helpless.. How cruel of you my lady to pick someone like that.''

''You might be short…but you are far from helpless my lord.''

''I am when it comes to you.''

''Well, then I intend to take advantage of it…''

''Be my guest my lady.''

He got her hair out of her face and put his hand on her cheek.

'' I already told you… I am powerless when it comes to you.''

She kissed him and they made love again. Sansa was feeling so grateful to finally have a moment in the bedroom where memories of her previous marriage were not hunting her. Now being bedded was a pleasure not torture…And to be honest…she felt like she could spend days locked in the room with her husband just making love to him. That idea made her blush… Tyrion was asleep and she was watching him. He looked so peaceful and happy. There was small smile on his face and she couldn't help smiling at the sight of him. Who knew that he would be source of so much good in her live and that he was the man to make her happiest she ever was. She hoped that soon they would be blessed with child and that their lives were just getting better. She needed to believe that this was reward for all the bad things they had to survive. She kissed his cheek and cuddled up to him. He was right about everything he told her… She was a survivor… She was his lioness and she was waiting for her moment…


	8. Chapter 8

In next few days it became pretty obvious, without maid gossiping about seeing the couple in bed, that lady Sansa and her husband grew closer. Servants would notice the looks they exchanged, small touches as they passed each other in the castle and the smile that was on Sansa's face. She was happy. Many of the people in the castle never saw her smile in their lives and this was something new to them. Couple was sitting in the library by the fire and playing chess when the door opened and Arya came in with Gendry. Sansa got off her chair and pulled her sister into a hug.

''I am so happy you are alive.''

''I barely made it.''

''I am glad you did.''

Arya broke the hug and came to Tyrion.

''I am sorry for your loss lord brother.''

''Thank you.''

''It's a known fact that I had your sister on the kill list… I am not sorry she died, but I am sorry you lost your siblings… I know that pain.''

''Thank you…''

She opened her bag and took out Jamie's hand and Cersei's crown.

''I couldn't bring you the bodies… But I guess you would want to burry this as some substitute for the actual bodies…or maybe even keep it somewhere.''

''And what happened to their remains?''

She looked at Sansa and then at him.

''I took buried them by the castle…during the night… There was small hidden spot and I somehow managed to sneak their bodies there and burry them. Gendry helped.''

He gave them shy and small smile.

''Thank you… I know they did you wrong…but I am thankful for what you did…''

Arya just nodded.

''You should know I did it just for you…''

It took bot Sansa and Tyrion by surprise to hear her say that.

''Me?''

''Yes, you mean a lot to my sister…and you are part of the family now… And us, Starks, we do things for family...''

''Thank you Lady Arya…''

He took the items she got him and got up from the chair. He turned to Sansa and kissed her hair.

''If you don't mind… I will retire now and leave you to it… You have a lot to talk about with your sister.''

He turned to Gendry and nodded at him.

''Lord Baratheon, welcome to Winterfell.''

Tyrion left and Gendry followed after him. He went to the smith workshop to see if he could help somehow. Work would do him good too. He needed distraction from the horrors of the King's Landing.

Sisters were finally alone. Arya took Tyrion's place and Sansa sat back to her chair.

''Did something interesting happen in my absence?''

''We got invitation for the coronation.''

Arya made face that she always made when they were kids and she didn't like something.

''Did you burn it…like she burned the entire city?''

Sansa was surprised by Arya's tone.

''It's that bad?''

''Yes, it's very bad. I tried to save a woman and a child… And I think I got them killed.''

''I am sorry.''

''It's all because of that crazy queen… And Jon is so blinded by her… She gave a speech about liberating the city and all… But there was no city… there were just ashes… Almost all that you loved in the King's Landing is gone.''

Arya saw Sansa wiping her eyes. She knew she was crying.

''I am so angry…''

''At her?''

''At Jon!''

Sansa got up from the chair and started pacing around.

''If he only had guts to confront her! I can't believe how scared of her he is.''

''After seeing the city, we all should be.''

''She has that dragon and that is the only difference between us and her.''

''Maybe… But as long as she has him, she has the power.''

Arya told her how she wiped out golden company with the dragon and Sansa was happy that Cersei got to watch her own defeat. But that didn't make her anger toward the other queen gone.

''Part of me hoped they would both die in this war.''

''And what would you do then Sansa?''

''Get the independence for North.''

Arya just looked at her in surprise.

''You really want it that bad?''

''Yes, I do… North deserves independence.''

''All seven kingdoms do sister.''

''I don't care about any other, than North…''

''I see that.''

Arya changed the subject.

''And how is Tyrion with it all?''

Sansa smiled.

'' He has good days, he has bad days… But we work so hard that sometimes I think he doesn't get much time to think about it all.''

''And how are two of you?''

''We are really good.''

Arya smirked at her sister.

''I see…''

Sansa blushed.

''So, how is it?''

''What?''

''Having a normal man for a lover.''

''He is not my lover… He is my husband.''

''He is also your lover… You share his bed…so, he is a lover.''

''He is…incredible.''

''So, all the whoring finally has a point.''

''Arya!''

''What? He did whore around.''

''He stopped when we were married and he said there was no one until me.''

'''That is a long time to be celibate.''

''I believe him.''

''So do I for some reason.''

That made Sansa give her a small smile.

''Is he good to you Sansa? Are you finally happy?''

''I am more than happy…''

''I am glad… You deserve it.''

''And what about you? Gendry came back with you…''

''Yes, and we wish to be married…. Can you do it?''

''Marry you?''

''Yes, you are the lady of Winterfell now.''

''Yes, I can… But we need time to prepare everything…and….''

''No, just four of us… You, me, Gendry and Tyrion… I don't need anyone else to be there… We just want to get married… We don't want a feast.''

''Fine… We can do it tomorrow evening.''

''Why not tonight?''

Sansa came to window.

''Look at the sky… it will snow tonight…''

''I love the snow.''

''Or you love the boy too much so you can't wait?''

''Oh, Sansa… We are already sleeping together...''

Sansa was not surprised by that. She knew about it, but she was always surprised how Arya spoke of it so freely.

''I am glad that nothing is standing in a way of your love life.''

''Don't be prude sister… We both know that you do enjoy the same thing with your husband.''

''Key word is husband.''

''Oh, come on! Don't be such a prude…''

''I am happy for you Arya… I am happy that you…''

''That I am finally getting married?''

''No, that you have in your life someone who loves you for who you are. That is rare thing to find.''

''I love him too.''

Sansa smiled at her sister and started talking about the wedding. Arya said she wanted it simple, but it didn't stop Sansa for making plans even for just four people wedding.

Tyrion was sitting on the bed with crown and hand in his lap. He had no idea how he felt at that moment. Arya bringing him those things gave him some closure, but it still hurt him to imagine how they died and that they were dead at all. He caressed Jamie's hand and he started crying. He was in pain for the loss. Two of them grew close recently and now he lost brother he just found again. He held Jamie's hand close to his chest and wept like a child when Sansa found him sitting on the floor. She came running to his side and sat on the floor beside him. He felt her presence there and let her hold him. She had no idea how to calm him, so she did only thing she could. She held him tight and let him cry. After some time he calmed and moved a bit from her.

''I am sorry for ruining your dress. You must think I am…''

''I think you needed to cry, morn and I am glad I was there for you. I love you Tyrion and I have no trouble holding you in my arms my love.''

''I have no one anymore.''

''You have me… And some day we will have our own children… We will have a family and you will not feel this alone… But for now, you have me… You have Arya, Gendry… You might have lost your brother and sister, but we are here… Not a perfect family, but still something.''

''Thank you…''

''You have nothing to thank me for.''

They kissed and Sansa broke the kiss with a smile. They sat in silence for few moments. Tyrion was starting to feel better because he let himself believe that he is the part of the pack now too.

''So, I am part of the pack too?''

''Yes, you are now part of it…''

''Lion in the wolf pack, what a madness?!''

''I know…''

They both smiled.

''Speaking of Arya and Gendry… They want to get married tonight in the Gods wood.''

''Oh, really? I never pegged her as a marrying person.''

''Some could say the same about you Tyrion Lannister.''

''Me? I am an angel.''

''Hm…''

''What? You don't agree my love?''

''I will not speak my mind on that topic.''

He smiled at her and kissed her.

''Tell me my love…Did you get over the fact that your sister doesn't want to be in a dress?''

''How do you know?''

''It's not hard to guess. She was never someone who had love for them. I remember her in the in King's landing with her sword and pants.''

''Well, she will definitely be in pants and with sword tonight too.''

''That Gendry is a brave fellow.''

''Why?''

''His lady is assassin…one of the best… I wouldn't dare to piss her off.''

''None of us ever did.''

''I remember the stories you told me when we first married.''

''I wish I never told you some of them.''

''Why? They were very entertaining… Especially ones with sheep shift.''

''Oh, God! Don't remind me of that.''

''I am sorry my love, but that is one of the best things I've ever heard.''

''I am so ashamed of it.''

''Why?''

''Because…it was not a proper conversation for a lady and her husband.''

'' I told you long ago that there is not proper or inappropriate conversation in this marriage. I want you to talk about things without any limitations.''

''I will… I promise I will.''

''Good… Now, let's see what we can do about that wedding….''

''It's all handled… I sent some of my ladies to handle it all.''

''Good… Now, let's see what will we wear for the wedding… We have to outshine the bride and groom.''

''Why?''

''Because we are incredibly good looking my love… It would be a shame to hide it all.''

''You are insufferable.''

''I sure am…''

Wedding was absolutely perfect and something that Arya would pick for the occasion. Around the tree were torches and Sansa was in deep greed dress with her furs over it. Her hair was in braid and Tyrion was in deep red. Lannister all the way… They both had huge smiles on their faces when Arya and Gendry came to the tree. Sansa didn't make any comment about her sister being in pants and dressed like she was going into battle. Only difference between wedding and the battle was that her hair was up in a bun. She finally got her hair to stay in and Sansa found it cute.

Couple took their woes and Tyrion gave Sansa silver ribbons to tie their hands. Couple looked incredibly happy and that made Tyrion and Sansa happy too. When the time came for Gendry to give her a ring, he pulled out of the pocket small silver band. He made it for her that afternoon and engraved it with their initials.

''I know you would never accept the ring many other ladies have…so, I made this for you… It would not be in the way of you handling sword or any other weapon…''

All four of them laughed…

''I knew that you would never have a ring like Lady Sansa or any other lady, so do you accept this?''

She smiled and gave him her hand to put it on.

''Now, you marked me Lord Baratheon…''

He got out of his pocket matching ring.

''You can mark me too my lady…''

''You made a wedding ring for yourself?''

''Yes, I did… You said I am your equal…So, if you have ring on your finger…I will have it too…''

Sansa and Tyrion were very surprised by the action of their new family member. Men wore rings…but not as a sign of their marriage… Gendry's choice was surprise to them all. Arya smiled at him and put the ring on his finger. It looked very unusual on him, but she liked it. Now, they were each other's and everyone knew.

Sansa ordered for small dinner to be set in the library. Just four of them were sitting at the table and they were served some of the nice things Sansa had for special days and lemon cake. They didn't have resources for too fancy feast, but this was perfect. Tyrion took his glass and lifted it.

''To my sister and her husband… May you be blessed with the life you desire…''

Arya teased him.

''That is an unusual thing to say…''

''Well, if I wished you many children, that I wish you to be good wife to him and obey everything he says… and all that people usually say, my guess is that I would be dead before I even got a chance to finish what I was saying.''

''That is a good guess.''

They all smiled at Arya…

''That is why I picked to say something that suits two of you… You will never be obedient, you will never be a proper lady, you will never put your husband's needs above yours and I am not sure if you even want children… But I am sure you have good companion in life who understands who you are and what are your interests. I know that you have an amazing man by your side and that you will both honor commitment you made in the best possible way. You are an amazing person Arya, but you are different… and that is part of what makes you special. So, I raise my glass to your uniqueness… Even if it annoys my lady wife very often… I respect who you are and how loyal you are to the ones you love. I am honored to be part of your family…or as your sister would call it…pack.''

Arya god up from her chair and came to him. She took his glass and put it back on the table. She moved him from the chair and got on her knees. All of them were very curious to what was happening. She smiled and hugged him. Sansa had huge smile on her face and Tyrion was in shock. He was not used to her being affectionate.

''Oh, my assassin sister has a heart.''

''So does your husband.''


	9. Chapter 9

Lady Sansa and her husband were sitting in their chairs by the fireplace avoiding looking at each other. Topic they were avoiding for days is now a burning matter and they both knew there will be some tension in this conversation. They couldn't delay the talk anymore. They had to talk about the coronation and what would their presence or lack of if mean in the long run.

''I don't want to go.''

''You have to Sansa.''

''Why?''

''Because you are lady of Winterfell and you are unofficial queen of the North.''

She made disgusted face.

''Problem is in that unofficial.''

''I know…''

''Do you?''

''Yes, I do… I do know how you feel, but it's not time to play a game with her now.''

''A game?''

''Yes, Sansa… Now it not your time for the fight with the queen.''

''And when will it be?''

''I can't believe I am saying this…but soon…''

She looked at her husband a bit surprised. She didn't expect that comment. Usually Tyrion was justifying the queen and her actions but now he was supporting Sansa's wish to be a queen in the North.

''What changed your mind?''

''Nothing… It's just that political winds are blowing in a different manner now.''

''How?''

''Many heard and saw what she did in the King's Landing. People don't tend to forgive and forget dead civilians.''

''And that is good how?''

''Her rule and sanity will be questioned soon… But I recommend that you stay out of that discussion.''

''Why?''

''Because she expects you to be part of it.''

''What?''

''She is waiting for your wrong move. She wants you to be out of the game.''

''But I don't want the throne…''

''You do, but not hers… You want one of her kingdoms.''

''So, what should I do?''

Tyrion took her hand and kissed it.

''What you do best my love… Be wise and wait for your moment…''

''You think I will have my moment?''

''I know so Sansa….''

''How?''

''Because I've been playing the game for too long and I know things…''

She just smiled at him.

''You do know things.''

''Yes, as I said… I saw too many people raise and fall due to moments they choose to do something.''

She got up from her chair and knelt in front of his.

''So, my lion…you are advising your lady lioness to wait in the high grass for the right moment and then go for the jugular.''

''I have no idea why you love that metaphor so much…but yes… I am advising that.''

She kissed him and it turned into very passionate kiss. Tyrion broke it and just looked at Sansa's eyes.

''I must say there is something very sexy about you plotting my lady.''

''Is there?''

''Yes, there is…''

''Well, then I must add that there is something incredibly sexy about plotting with you my lord husband.''

''I told you long time ago my love… We are the force to be recon with… and everyone has underestimated us Sansa. And, I might add, that would be the end of them…''

''So, you want to be the king?''

''No…''

''But if I get the North….''

''You will be the queen and I will be your husband… Remember, I retired…''

''That is a lie Tyrion… You will never retire…. Your mind needs to be challenged.''

''That is why I married you…. You challenge me in every way there is.''

''I am glad… I don't want that brilliant mind to go to waste…with drinking and who knows what more.''

''Don't worry my lady… My mind is still very sharp.''

''As are your words my lord…''

She was about to kiss him when the door opened and Arya got in.

''Oh, I am sorry to intrude whatever weird thing is going on in here.''

Tyrion smiled at her and Sansa just rolled her eyes.

''What do you want Arya?''

''I want to know why do I have to go to that idiotic coronation?''

''Well, I'll leave it to your brother in law to explain… he loves explaining that one.''

He just gave Sansa a look and she blew him a kiss and went behind the screen to change into her dress.

''Well, I am waiting.''

''You have to go because your husband just got a last name and estate that goes with it. You are not no one anymore… Now you are lady of…''

''But I hate it!''

''I know… But as I said to your sister, put up with it for few days and go back to your life of…doing whatever is that you do…''

''Killing?''

''If it's what you desire…''

''I do… very much right now.''

''Well, if you choose to engage in that activity, please do it out of Winterfell… Your sister is complaining that we don't have enough people here. I am sure she would not be happy if you choose to go on a killing spree in here.''

Both sisters laughed at him.

''You are funny Tyrion Lannister.''

''I do try lady Baratheon.''

Sansa peeked from her screen waiting for her sister to do or say something to Tyrion for calling her a lady. To their surprise, Arya just took a seat across from him and took a deep breath.

''Lady Baratheon…It sounds so scary and weird.''

''Why?''

''It makes me sound married.''

''Well, you are married…''

''I know…but being just Arya, or Arya Stark made me feel more free…''

''You can use the Stark name, you know that?''

''I do, but I think that Gendry would be strangely proud if I used his new name.''

''I am sure he will be… Us men are as vain as you women are… There is a sense of pride when our wife uses our name.''

Sansa came to them and took a seat at her vanity.

''You never asked me to use Lannister name.''

''I always hoped you would choose to do it yourself…If I asked, you would have said yes just because you would feel it's your duty to do so… As I said, you are a proper lady… You always were. When we were first married, you did use the Lannister name with such bitterness on your tongue that I promised to myself that as soon as we would leave King's Landing , I would tell you to use Stark if it made you feel better. I only wanted for you what made you feel good. And back then I knew how much you hated the family and name you were married into.''

''But you wanted me to be lady Lannister?''

''I still do… But I know it's not happening… North needs a Stark and you must be that Stark of the North.''

''Well, I am both… I am Stark by birth…That is something that no one can take away from me.''

She got up from her vanity and knelt beside him.

''But I am also lady Lannister by marriage…and if it would make you feel happy, I will use that name too…''

He put his hand on her cheek.

''Nothing would make me feel happier than you being a Lannister, but I am not that selfish and you know it. I am the last Lannister and I will live with that. Maybe it's time for the name to die? My family that that name caused a lot of pain.''

Arya was surprised to see that much remorse on his face. He was a good man that was ashamed of things done in the Lannister name.

''It's not true Tyrion. That name may have some people who made it bitter in the mouth of many… But you made it being heard in a different way. You can't make up for the things your family did. But you made that name something good. And it's not true that you will be last Lannister.''

'"What?''

''One of the children can be Lannister… We can continue both lines… As you said… little lion and wolf cubs… I think we can make it work… Both of our families deserve to live… And being a Lannister doesn't make someone bad person… Their actions do. All families have someone to be proud of or to be ashamed of…. We exist for so long that both lists are long.''

''You are amazing my lady wife.''

''I know…''

''So, I will go to the library now and send a raven about our attendance…''

''Yes, tell the queen that Lady Baratheon and Lady Lannister would attend with their husbands.''

Tyrion smiled from the door.

''In those words my lady?"

''Yes, my lord…In those words.''

He bowed and smiled at her.

''As you command… lady Lannister.''

With that he left the room and Sansa still had that stupid smile on her face.

''Lady Lannister? You really love the dwarf to accept the name…''

Sansa turned to her sister and took a seat at Tyrion's chair.

''I do…. And I never realized how important it was to him to accept the name along with the man who carries it.''

''Can you accept the name?''

''Can you Arya?''

''I can if I forget about Joffrey and others with that name…''

''Well, my answer is pretty much the same… if I forget his sister and father… I can learn to love the name for the man who gave it to me.''

''I can't believe we are married to men who have names that caused us so much pain.''

''Well, life does have weird sense of humor…''

''Why do you say that? Because you are in love with the dwarf?''

''No, because you are married Arya.''

And with that Sansa got up and left her bedchamber. Arya sat in the chair with a smirk. Her sister got her this time… She had to give it to Sansa… She was a smart one…


End file.
